


Problems and Concerns

by Mystical_Light6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Fix-It, Gen, Humanity, Post 9x06 coda, Season 9, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9x06 Coda. Cas doesn't want any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems and Concerns

_"It's not your problem anymore."_

Everything was all set up, the shop was opening in five minutes and Castiel was still staring up at the television showing the "meteor shower."

_"It's not your problem anymore."_

"Morning, Steve!"

Castiel turned to see Nora with her purse in one hand and a white plastic shopping bag around her other wrist, putting her keys into her purse and stashing both behind the counter.

"Good morning."

Nora came to stand beside him and stared up at the television as well. "Hmm, I remember that," Nora said before checking over everything Castiel - Steve had prepared. "Weird, right?"

"Very."

_"It's not your problem anymore."_

The lights were falling from the sky.

_"I want you to stop thinking about master plans, Heaven and Angels, and all this. That doesn't concern you anymore."_

His wrist suddenly throbbed and Castiel unconsciously rubbed it with his other, healthy hand.

"Oh, what happened to your arm?" Nora asked, coming up to him and reaching out to touch the brace.

_"Not your problem." "Not your concern."_

"Fell. I fell," Cas stuttered, feeling warm around the collar of his shirt.

Nora walked over to the cash register to double check the money. "In your home?"

"I don't have a home."

Nora looked up to him confused. "What?"

Cas felt himself getting warmer and suddenly his vest was in his hands (he didn't remember removing it) and he handed it to Nora with two words –

"I quit."

Castiel turned about face and exited the store, keeping the door open for some entering customers and then began to walk. Blindly, he walked the streets of Rexford taking no notice of the people and vehicles. He finally stopped somewhere, feeling cold, and turned. He was standing at a newsstand.

_"Problem" "Concern"_

He walked forward and the first paper he picked up was from Salt Lake City, Utah and someone's very religious wife had vanished one night without a trace.

"Excuse me," Castiel asked the stand's owner, "Where's the nearest bus station?"

"Three blocks. You buying that?"

Cas reached into his pocket and handed the man three dollars. "Keep the change."

He scanned the article of the paper en route, bumping into the passing people and nothing else jumped up at him. Cas arrived, paid for his ticket and sat in the station to wait.

_"I want you to live this new life to the fullest."_

The bus arrived and Castiel exited the building to get on it. He didn't have any bags or even a coat. All he had in his pockets were two crumpled up dollars and a stale granola bar for later. It wasn't exactly a lot but with the skills he'd gained he could make it work.

Dean and everyone were wrong. It was his problem. He was making it his concern. He would travel the whole country to fix his mistake if it came to that. The whole world if he had to. It was up to him to work to make everything right again and prove once and for all that he wasn't useless. He might not have any powers but he didn't need them. All he needed to do was to truly try.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the first thing I said at the end of the episode is "Quit that job!" Also noticed a similarity between what Metatron said in Sacrifice and what Dean told him now. Cas shouldn't have to sit it out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
